Iridescence
by OkaAyamo
Summary: With the new managers coming in, Karasuno High volleyball team is ready to fly once again! However, one of the new managers seem to get on the black-haired setter's nerve...in a good way. Set in 2nd Season of the anime. KageyamaxOC
**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the characters in Haikyuu! but I do own my OC(s) and this fanfic's plot.

Summary: With the new managers coming in, Karasuno High volleyball team is ready to fly once again! However, one of the new managers seem to get on the black-haired setter's nerve...in a good way. KageyamaxOC

* * *

 **Iridescence**

Chapter 1 – (Almost) New Managers

* * *

" _What do I do? What do I do?"_ Yachi thought in panic, pacing nervously.

She has just impulsively said yes to the third year's request to visit Karasuno High School volleyball club practice in prospect of her becoming a manager. In truth, she was too immersed in admiring her senior's beauty and responded without thinking. Her senior would meet her again after school so she could visit the club. She was nervous because she had no idea about volleyball.

Sighing, she entered her classroom, contemplating what she had to do after school. It was almost the end of the break time. As the light-brown-haired girl returned to her seat, she noticed her close friend who was sitting behind her. The quiet girl was absentmindedly folding an origami flower, her hands moving in an almost automatic manner, while her grey-blue eyes wander to the view outside the window. She had her earphones on, almost as if she wanted to separate herself from her surroundings.

Although her first friend in high school had the tendency to be clueless of her surroundings, Yachi actually found her interesting and easy to talk to. The girl might not be aware of what was happening around her, but when someone talked to her, she would give that person her undivided attention. This was something Yachi really appreciated. Both of them were not in any club – yet – and they had good time talking about their interests and any other random stuffs.

If there was someone she could ask to join her after school, it would be Fuji. Yachi turned to face her friend.

"Fuji-chan," she called.

No reply

"Fuji-chan," she called for the second time, waving her hand in front of the absentminded girl's face.

No reply, again

"Asami Fuji!" She called her friend's full name loudly.

"Hmm?" Finally, the girl with the black hair looked at her. She calmly put down her finished flower-shaped origami and took off her earphones. "What is it, Hitoka-chan?"

Smiling nervously, she asked, "Are you free after school today?"

Her friend looked blankly at her. Her right hand slowly twirled the small braided section of her hair on the right side of her face. For people who didn't know Asami, they would think she was ignoring Yachi. Fortunately, Yachi had known her for some time to understand that the gesture meant that her friend was thinking.

"I guess I am. Why?" she replied, leaning back on her chair.

Yachi smiled happily, grabbing her friend's hands which were on the table. "Great! Let's go together then!"

Blinking with her mouth opened slightly, Asami quietly asked, "Sorry, what?"

* * *

Standing outside her classroom with her bag slung on her right shoulder, Asami continued to fold her origami paper. Her good friend has asked her to accompany her to visit one of the school's sports club after school ended. She could not reject when Yachi looked at her almost in tears. Her brown-eyed friend had the tendency to panic over many things and got nervous easily. In contrast, the purple-eyed girl was calmer to the extent that she seemed ignorant about people.

"Sorry, Fuji-chan! I'm done!" Yachi came out of their class.

Their last class ended about 10 minutes ago. Asami was quick to pack up her stuff, but Yachi was a nervous wreck – Asami was still wondering why her friend was panicking – which caused her to keep checking everything repeatedly. Even as they stood outside the class, Yachi kept tidying up her uniform and checking her bangs.

"Where's your bag?" she asked, noticing her friend not bringing anything.

"Ah, since we are only saying 'hi' today, I figure I will come back to class to get my bag later," she replied, smiling.

Asami nodded, inspecting her folds on the paper. As she was folding to the next step, she heard the sound of footsteps.

"Sorry, do I keep you waiting?" She heard a mature, feminine voice speaking.

As she looked toward the direction the voice coming from, she saw a pretty and tall senior coming towards both of them. She stood in front of them and smiled. With her silky hair reaching slightly over her shoulders, fair skin, and a beauty mark near her lips, the first year could not help but stare.

Her short time of admiring the senior was stopped by the voice of Yachi who was standing next to her. "N-no at all!" Her friend stammered a bit.

She kind of understood why Yachi was so nervous – who wouldn't when someone so pretty was standing so close to them?

"And you are?" The senior seemed to notice her. Of course, initially it was only Yachi who was going to meet her, so having another person might have confused her a bit.

"I'm accompanying her," Asami looked at Yachi who was still squirming a bit in anxiety. "My name is Asami Fuji."

The bespectacled girl smiled. "I'm Shimizu Kiyoko. Can I ask whether you are interested to join Karasuno High volleyball club as a manager?

She stopped folding her origami, maintaining a blank look. Although she could hear distantly the senior asking her whether she was okay and Yachi explaining to the pretty senior that Asami was in thinking mode, she did not bother to reply. Although Yachi mentioned sports, she did not specify that it was volleyball club.

She had never been fond of any sports, but she remembered when she was very young, her babysitter used to make her watch volleyball matches in television. Her babysitter was an avid fan of volleyball – being a volleyball player herself – and she always explained to her whatever was going on in the matches. Sometimes, she even taught her how to serve and spike. She hated to exercise, but the time spent playing with her babysitter playing toss was surprisingly enjoyable. Growing up, it was a pretty good memory she had of her childhood.

Now that she was in high school and not being in any club yet, she guessed it was no harm to relive what she liked to do when she was a child. If there was any sports she could understand and appreciate, it would be volleyball. "Yeah, sure. No harm trying."

"Really?" She heard a chorus from both her friend and her senior.

She nodded once in affirmation.

Yachi was literally looking at her with sparkling eyes.

Shimizu-senpai smiled and her eyes lit up a bit. "Then, both of you will be on trial basis as managers. Is it okay?"

The two first years nodded in agreement, to which the senior also nodded.

"Let's get going then. Let's introduce the two of you to the team," the senior continued, walking away while indicating to Asami and Yachi to follow her.

* * *

"Do you have a moment?"

Kageyama and the rest of the team heard the voice of the manager of the club from the entrance. Everyone stopped warming up and looked at her. Behind her was two girls, one was hiding behind Shimizu-senpai's back and the other was simply standing there.

"You finally found a new person!" Hinata's voice boomed in the hall.

One of the girl flinched a bit at the voice, but the other one was just unfazed.

Somehow the new black-haired girl sort of reminded him of Tsukishima's calmness, but without his glares.

As Tanaka-senpai, Nishinoya-senpai, and Sugawara-senpai approached the three girls, the brown-haired girl flinched again.

"What is it?" Tanaka-senpai asked cheerfully.

"What's going on?" Sugawara-senpai questioned.

Shimizu-senpai looked towards the two girls. "Um, these two will be joining as new managers on a trial basis."

"I-I'm Yachi Hitoka!" the one with brown hair said while clenching her fists.

As he walked toward them, the seniors sounded relief and happy to hear the news that they are having new managers. As Asahi-senpai asked the brown-haired girl whether she was a first-year student, the girl again answered in panic, obviously freaking out. He observed that she was very jumpy while the other girl – who was yet to introduce herself – was really calm. Although the rest of her body was unmoving, her hands was carefully folding a paper. He wondered what she was doing with the paper.

"Well, they haven't officially joined yet," Shimizu explained, "Ah, Asami-chan, do you want to introduce yourself?"

The one called "Asami-chan" stopped folding her paper and nodded. The black-haired girl bowed a bit before introducing herself with an almost monotonous voice. "First year class 5, Asami Fuji."

Kageyama twitched a bit. " _Even the way she introduced herself sounds like Tsukishima…_ " He had a feeling he would not be able to get along well with her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," both the two new manager-to-be said at the same time and bowed.

"Same here!" the whole team replied at the same time with a loud voice, causing a surprise shriek to escape from Yachi's mouth.

Shimizu-senpai gently asked the team to not surround the new girls until they are more comfortable. Well, from what he observed, Kageyama was pretty sure that the black-haired first year looked pretty comfortable, only one was jumpy and tense. Nonetheless, the team backed up a bit so there was more space between them and the new girls.

"Well, two of you, thank you for coming, you can leave anytime you want for today. I will see you again tomorrow after school," Shimizu-senpai told the two. "Please wear the school gym clothes or something comfortable for tomorrow."

Yachi nodded and seemed eager to leave. "U-understood! L-let's go, Fuji-chan!"

"Actually," Asami replied her friend, "Can I stay a bit longer?"

That sentence earned her a surprise look from her friend and a confused look from the rest of the team, including Kageyama. He thought it was only going to be a short visit, but this girl wanted to stay longer. He noticed that, the silence actually caused her expression to change slightly. Her sleepy and blank face turned slightly surprised and confused as she looked around at the people around her. After a moment of awkward quietness, she broke it.

"Is it no good?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the right.

The first to recover from the shock was the second-year duo.

"OF COURSE IT'S OKAY!" Tanaka-senpai and Nishinoya-senpai answered in unison, seemingly happy that one of the girls want to stay for a bit more. It was probably because, with another girl around, they would be able to see Shimizu-senpai talking more than usual. Or it could be that the little tilting head gesture looked somewhat cute with her neutral, almost innocent expression.

"W-well, I will leave first then." The whole team quietly watched as Yachi, smiling nervously, slowly walked towards the entrance door. "S-sorry for the interruption."

* * *

"See you later, Hitoka-chan," She said quietly as she waved to her friend. Yachi nodded and closed the door.

She heard Shimizu-senpai explained to the rest of the team that she thought it was important to find a new manager with Karasuno growing stronger. However, she was a bit surprised to see four people cried because they were touched by her words.

" _The volleyball team looks pretty interesting_ ," she thought.

"Of course we are!" The senior with a dirty blonde tiny tuft in his hair exclaimed.

Asami blinked. "Did I just say that aloud?"

The rest of the team nodded. She sighed, twirling the braided section of her hair with her right hand, and murmured an apology. "Sorry, I tend to say things aloud without realizing."

"Hey, what is that paper you are holding?" Someone with orange hair was suddenly in front of her, staring closely at the paper she was holding near her chest.

Out of nowhere, the grey-haired senpai pulled him back. "Hinata, you're too close!"

Asami casually waved it off. "It's okay. By the way, the paper is this."

Lifting the completed folded origami crane slightly, she tugged on the tail part gently, causing the wings of the paper crane to flap. The movement of the wings caused some of the team members to go "Ooohh" while getting close to see the flapping origami crane. She noticed the people who got close was the shortest senior, the orange-haired guy, the bald senior, and a black-haired guy with kind of sharp eyes.

"Okay, that's enough, guys. Don't scare our new manager." She heard someone with a deep voice said while clapping his hand, earning the attention of the whole team. She assumed that he was the captain. "Let's go back to training!"

With a chorus of "All right!" the team returned back to whatever they were doing before Yachi and she came. After the guys resumed their practice – the coach came not too long after Yachi left – Shimizu-senpai approached her and apologize for the guys' antics. Asami simply shrugged it off. She talked to Shimizu-senpai for a bit about what the manager did in general and watched the practice for a while before she was going to leave.

She noticed the regulars were pretty good, albeit her not knowing any of their names. Well, she would start remembering when she officially joined as a manager.  
 _If_ she ever joined.  
The orange-haired guy was short but he jumped insanely high. The bespectacled guy looked not interested in practice, but he was tall and blocked pretty well. The seniors were all obviously skilled, but the one she noticed the most was the black-haired guy with mean eyes. He appeared to be the setter of the team and she should not have known him since it was her first time seeing him, but he looked somewhat familiar. She must have seen him somewhere before.

But where?

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! Hope you like the first chapter! I love Kageyama – he is so cute :D

To my reader who is here because of my other fanfics, sorry that I keep delaying to publish the new chapter. I am working on them and will upload ASAP!


End file.
